


The Moon Awakens All

by larryshippieforever



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, Emotional, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshippieforever/pseuds/larryshippieforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is part of a long line of pureblood vampires. As years grow on, he becomes more afraid of hurting someone. So he moves far away from the temptation.</p>
<p>Harry Styles is a teenage werewolf, still learning the amount of power he truly has. It scares him. He just wants to get away. So he goes to different places until he feels safe.</p>
<p>Both starting new lives, both keeping their secrets deep in their own minds.</p>
<p>What happens when they both give into what they truly are?</p>
<p>How will their paths cross?</p>
<p>Time will only tell.</p>
<p>A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction (side Niam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis's Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains a little bit about Louis and what happens to him
> 
> Gaelic translations in the end notes

I craved something that I couldn’t get. I’m not normal. Not even…anywhere close to normal. Trying to live a life that…I couldn’t possibly do. The smell…the taste…the texture, I craved it….

Blood. I was born a vampire.

I wish I wasn’t. I wake up every morning hoping…praying that I wasn’t like this. The things I have saw…the things I have experienced…I never, EVER want to relive. It’s wrong for me to think these things. I never used to think this way, no, never. I was taught never to. My whole family is vampires. And I have to get away. 

My real name is Trodaí Chosaint Iarrthóirfola. Basically it means “warrior, protector, blood hunter” and it was given to me by my grandfather. It makes me sound so…evil. But I’m not. That’s why I changed my name to Louis. 

As we speak, this very moment, I am packing my bags. Tears streaming down my face while I walk past the bedrooms of my sleeping sisters Feirmeoir, Láidir, Rathúla, Bláth, and Radanta, I love all of them so very much…and I wish I could take them with me. They don’t deserve to live in an environment like this, none of us do. But it’s part of us. 

We kill for a living. We have to kill to live. Pour, helpless humans! Thankfully I can withstand the mere bland taste of animal blood! My race of people MAKES ME SICK!

Finally, I’m getting away. Leaving all my past, and making a new future. New people, new experiences. My only chance and I’m taking it. I have received a drug that semi mutes my craving for human blood, also taking most of the sent that I give off away. With these, I can live, thrive with real, human people. And no one can find me.

My hand trembles as I sling my traveling bag to my other shoulder, my suitcase in my hand with a letter in the other. The letter written to my family…almost like an apology. Pleading them to never find me, that merely, I would want to be alone until I choose to come back. I know…I can feel the rage that I will be under when they read it the next morning. I set it down carefully on our fancy dining room table, a few tears slipping down my face and slowly dribble onto it.

I turn to look up at the empty staircase that I had just walked down. Admiring the old structure of the whole area, it looks harsh. But to me, it feels like home. 

“Slán mo ach baile…fanacht le haghaidh dom, I beidh bheith ar ais roinntlá…roinntlá” I mutter in Gaelic. The language I used on a daily basis. The language I was taught. And this is the last time I’ll ever speak it. 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

“I gcás chun seo go luath, mo buachaill?” My head jerks up at the sound of a deep voice, I cringe at the man’s use of Gaelic, it causes me to shiver, and it brings back to many memories…bad memories.

“Um…e-excuse me sir, but do you speak English?” letting out a small sigh, I mentally pat myself on the back for successfully speaking English out loud, having practiced heavily for the last year on my own, never been able to try it out.

“Ay, I do boy. Now, where are you heading to?” he repeats, his clear Irish accent coming out. Even though I speak the language from Ireland, I grew up in England; my parents are British, my grandparents Irish. 

“Y-yes…c-can I have a ticket t-to…to somewhere far from here?” 

“’ell, the farthest currently at the moment is, Seascale some…little town. ‘arther enough?” I only nod, not trusting my voice at the moment.

The man bends down under the counter of the small ticket booth before returning back up with a single ticket in his hand. Sliding it through the slot, he reaches his other hand up to wipe his forehead slightly.

“Tá a maith turas.” 

“Oh don’t you worry…I will…” I tell myself in my head, quickly jogging over to the area to sit and wait. My fingers softly tapping at my thigh, I wait until the train comes. Moments, moments slide by. Slower, slower…every second. I chew on my bottom lip hoping…hoping that one of my parents hadn’t woken up early to find the letter. I just want to leave.

Suddenly, it’s time. A train pulls up right in front of where I’m sitting, looking around slightly I notice that I’m the only one here still. I quickly stand up when I see a man exiting a small door on the side.

“Traein le haghaidh Farraigescála!” he yells out, as if to call the other passengers. His focus darting to me as I make my way quickly over to him, my sparkling blue eyes dart up to him when he takes the ticket from my hand, punching a hole in it before handing it back to me.

I enter the dark, almost lonely train before taking a window seat towards the middle. I carefully set both of my bags next to me as I feel the jolt of the train starting back up again. I wrap my arms around my chest before resting my head up against the window, the vibrations almost making my teeth chatter. I watch when we start to pick up the speed, the surroundings outside the window becoming blurry. Tears come to my eyes, letting them drip down my face, causing the upper part of my shirt to become wet. 

“I’m….alone”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feirmeoir: Georgia Tomlinson  
> Láidir: Charlotte Tomlinson  
> Rathúla: Felicite Tomlinson  
> Bláth: Daisy Tomlinson  
> Radanta: Phoebe Tomlinson 
> 
> “Slán mo ach baile…fanacht le haghaidh dom, I beidh bheith ar ais roinntlá…roinntlá”: Goodbye my only home…wait for me, I'll be back someday…someday  
> “I gcás ina bhfuil teideal agat, mac?”: Where are you heading to, son?  
> “Tá a maith turas.”: Have a good trip  
> “Traein le haghaidh Farraigescála!”: Train for Seacale!


	2. The Dream and The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream...
> 
> And a new, mysterious man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the other chapter, Gaelic words in the end notes!!! :D

It has been 6 months since that dreadful day. I don’t even want to think about it anymore, I hardly do anyway. It’s part of my past. Past stays in the past, future is the only thing to be known. 

I took many ways of changing my identity. Some…easier than others. I changed my name to Louis William Tomlinson (‘Lou’ known by my new friends) and moved to a small village by the coast called Seascale. My hair color was naturally a very dirty blonde, now a dyed light golden brown. 

I also have a wonderful job working at a quaint little book shop next to an even smaller coffee shop in the middle of the city, a perfect view of beautiful blue shore that seems to stretch on for miles, the air so fresh and clean…like the ocean even purifies it. Once, someone pointed that my eyes match the color perfectly. Truly, I never thought that my eyes were THAT blue. Oh well.

I live in a small cottage outside of town, about…2 miles or so. Even though there aren’t that many people living in Seascale, I find it’s more peaceful out in the country. Almost…reminds me of where my old home was located. It comes NO where near to the quality of architecture that my 19th Century house I grew up in! And barely even 1/3 of the size! I would have to say that it may be just my living area (living room and parlor), maybe even less. Nevertheless, I decorated it the best I could…and well, the best I could afford really. It’s home. I have nothing else to say. 

Anyway, I love my new life! I have a wonderful neighbor named Niall, a cheeky little Irishman who has a little bit too much fun at the pub…sadly enough. I’m not really that surprised that he can handle his alcohol like he can, working on the docks every day, and only at the age of 19! Quite a good lad. 

I was so surprised that the small little cottage identical to mine never got sold. Since I lived there, I never once saw the ‘for sale’ sign leave the small front yard. To mention it…I never even saw someone leave or come from the house. Strange…I found that extremely strange. Why wouldn’t anyone by it? Maybe…I dunno. I feel somehow something will soon fill it.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ 

“Trodaí...Trodaí conas a d'fhéadfadh tú a dhéanamh seo chun linn!? Do féin chineál! Ligean ina n-aonar do féin teaghlaigh!” I hear an extremely familiar voice ring out…my mom. I open my eyes, but I can’t see…for some reason I’m blindfolded.

“Cineál, stoptar suas! Go beag fhealltóir nach tuillte chun éisteacht do guth níos mó!” Another voice rings out in the silent room, tears welling my eyes when I hear the voice say that…my father.

“Athair…Máthair…cad a is é ag dul ar? Tá mé…mearbhall…le do thoil cabhrú le dom!” My voice sounds so small…so weak. Almost…helpless in a way. My body thrashes every which way to figure out how to get up, somehow not being able to…it scares me.  
“Fuath Amháin is é ag teacht… fuath amháin is é ag teacht…”

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡ 

My body lurches from the intense nightmare, my chest heaving up and down so quickly I feel like I’ll never be able to regain a steady breath. I reach a shaky hand up to my forehead to press the sweaty fringe away from my forehead, craving any kind of coldness on my flushed body. Pushing back all the tears I can muster, I almost scream when I hear a large banging coming at my front door. 

I take a couple more gasps of air before leaning across my bed to look at the small analog clock setting on the small bedside table. When I first try and read it, my eyes are still fuzzy from sleep, letting out a frustrated grumble; I reach one of my hands up to rub quickly at my eyes. Sighing slightly to myself, he small red numbers displaying, ’10:40am’. 

’10:40am’!? My eyes literally pop out of my head when I read that! I never sleep over 8am! Thank thank goodness that it’s Saturday. So…it can’t be one of my coworkers coming to check why I wasn’t at work. Couldn’t be Niall, he leaves for the docks before daybreak and doesn’t come back until at least 3pm.

Shaking my head, I decide to get out of bed, rather than just letting the person walk away after a while of me not answering. Ruffling the back of my hair, I slip on a simple white t-shirt that I pick up somewhere off of the floor, not feeling in the mood to put on pants, I skip and just wear my boxers, grabbing my plaid housecoat, I pull my arms through before walking the small area down the hallway to the front door.

Yawning loudly, I flick the small latch of the lock, my hand grabbing the door handle before yanking the door open, my eyes half shut, but then suddenly shoot open, an instant blush growing over my cheeks.

Standing there is a tall man…the most handsome person I’ve ever witnessed in my entire life. My heart skipping a beat when he tilts his head up from watching his feet, a dimple deep smile on his face almost making me dizzy. With a flick of his wrist, he moves the curly hair away from his eyes. He bites down on his extremely red bottom lip before running his tongue slowly over it.

“Hello, I’m Harry, your new neighbor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cineál Iarrthóirfola: Johannah Tomlinson  
> Cogadh Iarrthóirfola: Mark Tomlinson 
> 
> “Trodaí...Trodaí conas a d'fhéadfadh tú a dhéanamh seo chun linn!? Do féin chineál! Ligean ina n-aonar do féin teaghlaigh!”: Louis, Louis…how could you do this to us!? Your own kind! Let alone your own family!  
> “Cineál, stoptar suas! Go beag fhealltóir nach tuillte chun éisteacht do guth níos mó!”: Jay, shut up! That little traitor doesn’t deserve to hear your voice anymore!  
> “Athair…Máthair…cad a is é ag dul ar? Tá mé…mearbhall…le do thoil cabhrú le dom!”: Father…mother….what is going on? I’m…confused…please help me!  
> “Fuath Amháin is é ag teacht… fuath amháin is é ag teacht…”: The hated one is coming…the hated one is coming…


	3. Harry's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's life struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romanian translations at the end of the chapterrrrr! :D

The only reason my parents gave me as a child is, “luna este rău, ședere departe.” I was never allowed to stay over at a friend’s house…so many things could go wrong. It was in my blood. Once…once that inner animal took me over, there was no going back.

Even though it gave me power, I was weak. It never happened when I was a child. It doesn’t to males early, so I’ve been told. It waits until puberty…for the person it is going to be taken over is well prepared.

My given name is Lider Păzitor Lunăplină, meaning in Romanian, “leader, guardian, full moon”. I laugh at every time I think of it. I am the grandson to the one of the most harmful werewolf to ever live, 

Everyone expecting me to be the next…leader to the pack that will finally make us the, “superior rasă” out of all the rest existing. The watched me like I was a prized possession, waiting…waiting until the day I got my “interior de putere.” 

Then it happened. I remember it like it was yesterday…I was 13 years old, soon before my 14th birthday. In my race, 14 is around the time a boy should receive, or start to show their “interior de putere.”

It took a second. I fell to the ground screaming in pain, my body on fire, I couldn’t stop shaking. I felt burning through my fingers, large, claw like nails springing out. My teeth became shaper, the veins bulging through my neck as my eyes turn blacker than the night’s sky. I cried. Even when I became the monster I was…I had to be…I sobbed. This wasn’t right. No one of my kind should think like this. And no one understands me. Even my sister, Bijuterie, told me never to think this. 

So it’s time for me to go. Leave the only thing I know. But I’m ready. So ready…I cry every time I even step one foot into my house. Every second I waste is a moment I could be caught. I can’t ruin that. This is my only chance. 

Sniffling, I push my curly hair away from my face. I don’t understand why I’m crying, I’m so weak. I grab as much clothes I can fit in my duffle bag, having not ever been able to travel anywhere, I don’t really have anything to put my clothes in. Thankfully I also have an old backpack I can fill with the things I might need, especially enough money.

Slinging the back pack over my shoulder, my lip quivers when I grab the handle of the duffle bag, walking down the small hallway before stopping at the very end, chewing on my bottom lip as I mutter,

“Veni înapoi mâine….oh mea inimă…. oh mea inimă….piei de la cele întristare….”

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

2 weeks later and I’m still on the run. Having picked the perfect time, it’s only one more week before the next full moon. I haven’t been so tired in my life; I knew if I stopped, I would never be able to keep going. It’s been such a long…long time. But I haven’t found the place yet. The place…that seems to call my name, the save place.

My head hangs low…my body feels so tired. The area seems to just turn…spin almost. My mind races constantly, thinking about my family…all my old friends. But it also thinks about what’s going to happen when I find the right place. Will they easily find out who I truly am? Send me back to my home? I’m just…so scared.

I keep walking. Still walking. Until…I see a figure in the distance. I haven’t seen anything in weeks! I use all my power to run over to it, out of breath and hunched over, I read the small sign that says,

“Welcome to Seascale”

This is the place.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

I find myself walking through this small town by the sea, beautiful shops, and the smell of salty air creating an effect that you’re actually on a boat in the water. People look at me as I pass by, waving and smiling with content looks on their faces. Wow. I’ve never had that happen before. From where I’m from, you hardly got waved at, let alone have people look HAPPY. 

Passing a small building, I notice it’s a local place where you can buy property. Score! I quickly make my way over to it and pushes the small door open, looking around to see no one there except a man standing at the counter, reading a magazine and popping his gum. Very professional.

I clear my throat when I walk up to the counter, the man’s eyes popping up to look at me before setting the magazine down.

“So what ‘re you in here for today sir?” The man says, popping his gum one more time, blushing slightly when I feel his eyes rake up and down my body.

“C-can I have the cheapest house or flat you have?” My voice crakes in embarrassment after he winks ate me, his fingers going down to the keyboard for computer in front of him, his tongue slipping between his lips while he types.

“Well, it looks like the cheapest is this little house about…2 miles from here. Hasn’t been owned by anyone in about 4 years, probably not in the best of shape. Also some man had just bought the house next to it not so long ago” a large smile comes over my face, nodding slightly at Nick (the man’s name, having said on his nametag) words.

“I’ll take it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “…luna este rău, ședere departe.” The moon is bad, stay away.  
> “superior rasă” superior race  
> Bijuterie Lunăplină: Gemma Styles  
> “…interior de putere” inner power  
> “Veni înapoi mâine….oh mea inimă…. oh mea inimă….piei de la cele întristare….” Come back tomorrow….oh my heart, oh my heart…shies from the sorrow… Song of the Siren by Tim Buckley (amazing song, love it)
> 
> I'll probably get more chapters in today!


	4. All The Needed Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS IN THE END NOTES LOVELIES!!!

It takes me a few seconds to snap out of my intense gaze. My jaw is slightly ajar as I let my mind wonder to other things that…I really shouldn’t think about. I always knew I was gay. Since a very young age, but…I was never able to express it, I was set with woman that I never even loved. 

Riah was my first love though; we were best friends for years. I told her everything, and even though she loved me after I told her I was gay, we still talked like nothing ever happened. The next person I was stuck with by my parents, her name was Éadrom. We were almost forced into marriage until she admitted she had no feelings whatsoever for me. 

While I think all of this, I barely notice Harry’s large hand waving in front of my face to get my intention, flushing bright red when I finally snap out of it, chewing on my bottom lip nervously  
.  
“Are you ok mate? You…seemed out of it for a little bit” He says, a worried tone coming through his voice, causing me to gush in awe even more. I’m so surprised how deep and plush his voice is…almost like lushes candy, silky and smooth.

“U-um…y-yeah, I think so” My mind is racing so fast that I can’t even think correctly to talk! 

Then he smirks. A fucking cheeky smirk. His dimples are growing in size and it makes my heart feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest.  
“Do you mind if I come in….?” I feel so stupid. I haven’t told him my name. God, I’m such an idiot.

“Louis, I’m Louis Tomlinson” When I day my name, his eyes seem to gleam with a sparkle, “And of course you can come in Harry, make yourself comfortable” backing away from the door, I allow him to pass by me and into the house.

I suddenly feel embarrassed of my plain, bland house. I still didn’t have enough money saved up to anything special. Really, I’m just worried about having money to pay all the bills and food to fend for myself.

Pushing my honey colored fringe out of my eyes, I reach over to grab my favorite beanie that is resting on a small table by the door. I turn to notice that Harry is already sitting on the couch, flipping through one of my old books I managed to save from when I left.

“What language is this in?” He looks up at me with a confused look coming to his face, eyebrows knitted together, in such a cute manner, it makes my heart swell.

“A-ah…Gaelic. My…my mom gave it to me when I was little” I start to tear up. I can’t help it…I know that this life for me is better, but I still miss my family. 

“How in the hell do you even pronounce the name?” 

Shit. Shitttttt. I really never, EVER wanted to speak Gaelic again. Oh well. I’d do anything for Harry.

“An Leabhar le haghaidh deireadh níos lú Filíocht…basically just a book of poetry.” I say with a shrug, but his seem like almost in a trance, eyes wide and breathing heavily than usual, “Is…ah…everything ok?”

“Can you read one of the poems for me? Please.” He pleads, his large hand reaching out to touch my knee, sparks literally buzzing through my body, swallowing deeply, I nod. 

“I fada chun dul taobh amuigh ag oíche  
Le haghaidh mo biotáille chun a ghlacadh eitilte  
Agus go léir an daoine de an talamh  
Féach ag mo le mórtas  
Agus cé go I a ghlacadh go cinniúint turas  
I yell ‘Tá mé ar barr de an domhan!’”

I let out a small sigh once finishing, shutting the book slowly before carefully placing it on the coffee table in front of us. Silence fills the room minutes after that, I don’t really know what to say.

“Louis…that…that is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard…” I hear Harry mutter next to me, I tilt my head to the side, shocked at what I see. Tears. Tears falling quickly down his face. I can hardly believe that I made him cry.

I slowly reach over to him, using my thumb to brush a few tears from his cheeks, I let a smile toy over my lips, “How about some tea?”   
“Sounds great…”

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

2 cups of tea later, I feel like I’m really connecting with him. Harry tells me about the little village of Holmes Chappell where he grew up in, his sister Gemma and his parents. I find that we have a lot in common, which I never thought I would find a person who would. Ever.

We both sit across from each other at my small dining table in the middle of the kitchen, still dressed in my pajamas (embarrassing). He suddenly looks down at his watch, the smile slowly fading from his face.

“Is anything the matter?” I ask, my hands still sculpted around the coffee cup, chewing at the side of my lip, my eyes following his every move.

“I’m really sorry Louis, but I should be getting home. Sometimes...I don't really feel safe if I'm not home before the sun sets all the way” My body slumps into the chair, and I know…I wish Harry wouldn’t leave.

“I…I understand Harry.”

“I really, really enjoyed talking to you, a lot. Don’t worry, I’ll be coming back.” He shoots me a wink, and in a flash he’s gone. I still sit in the chair as if nothing ever happened.

“I’m finally not alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éadrom Domhanmharú : Eleanor Calder   
> “An Leabhar le haghaidh deireadh níos lú Filíocht” The Book of endless Poetry
> 
> “I fada chun dul taobh amuigh ag oíche  
> Le haghaidh mo biotáille chun a ghlacadh eitilte  
> Agus go léir an daoine de an talamh  
> Féach ag mo le mórtas  
> Agus cé go I a ghlacadh go cinniúint turas  
> I yell ‘Tá mé ar barr de an domhan!’”:   
> I long to go outside at night/For my sprits to take flight/And all the people of the land/Look at me with pride/And while I take that fateful ride/I yell “I’m on top of the world!” (a poem that I actually wrote :D one of my favorites)


	5. Something Doesn't Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry my or may not make the next move...
> 
> And Louis is getting jealous over a certain pizza maker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONES OF FLUFFFFF
> 
> (victory for no translations! :D)

It’s been 2 weeks since Harry moved in next door. Torture. Complete torture. You could never even imagine! He wakes up at the break of dawn to jog around the town 3 times. In a pair of almost see through athletic, legging type pants and a thin Under Armor shirt. He’s like a walking sin!

Well…I guess I am kinda stalkerish for waking up every morning just to watch him jog. Sitting in my favorite chair by the front window, dressed in boxers and my house coat sipping my coffee. Perfect. Until the one time he caught me looking at him as he passed by, cheekily giving me a small wave. I still can’t stop myself from blushing whenever I think of it. I was so embarrassed.

I get jealous. Really easily. Soon after Harry came, a young man named Liam Payne moved in to a small flat in town just above a small pizza place in which he soon gets a job working at, carrying all the supplies to the dumpsters and all of the pounds of food that they use. Lucky bastard.

Harry works in a small bakery right across from my book store, giving me an amazing view of him working behind the counter. All of the women here have the biggest crush on him, a couple like Casey Garfield, Sasha Ludden and Maria Marceau who work at a small clothing store. Posh. They will never have a chance with him! Not on my watch! 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

“Lou Lou! I’m here for a book!” the door clangs open when a sudden voice booms out, scaring me so much that I jump and hit my head on the cabinet I’m searching through for a book.

“Bloody hell Harry! You scarred the shit out of me!” I rudely yell back, rubbing the top of my head as I let out a small scoff.

“Not my fault that you’re jumpy” shaking his head, he lets out a chuckle while he’s walking over to me, “Awe, are you hurt? Do you want me to make you feel all better?”

I duck away from Harry before he gets the chance to do anything to me, not being able to keep a blush from growing across my cheeks, “Why are you even here this early? Don’t you have those…'daily customers' to take care of?"

“Well actually, I told them to come back later. I wanted to come visit you.” I can hear the sound of his smile fall through his voice, causing me to turn around and face him.

“So…um…w-what kind of book were you thinking of?” chewing on my bottom lip nervously, I let my eyes scan up and down his body, picking out every detail of him.

“Poetry please. Your best.” 

I nod my head slightly, ignoring the pain coursing through my body; I make my way towards the poetry section of the store, my fingers grazing over the binds as I let out a small sigh. Finally reaching the area, I pick up a book right on the end, handing it carefully to Harry.

“Edgar Allen Poe, my favorite poet. I just…love the way he mixes fear…pain…into the most beautiful poetry I’ve ever heard…” when I look up, I notice that Harry’s eyes are glazed and looking directly at mine.

“I can’t wait to read this Louis, thank you so much.”

Then he’s gone.

Like he was never even here. That’s what it seems like to happen a lot now.

Maybe he is just figment of my own imagination trying to trick me with a goddess like figure. 

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

The day seems go become even more boring after Harry left. I find out that my coworker Janina is sick with the flu and I had to take over her shift. WHICH includes locking up at night (I guess 5:30pm isn’t that bad). But that means that I’ve been working for 10 hours! And no one ever comes in after 3:30! Ug, I would really just like to go home.

I lean against the counter half asleep before I feel a slight vibration from my jeans pocket, instantly pulling me back to conscious. Rubbing my tired eyes, I take out my phone to check who sent me a message. Harry

From: Harry <3  
Time: 4:30pm

hey there lou! :D i noticed that u were still working, mind if i pick up one of liam’s pizzas and we have a little party tonight! sound k?

My eyes widen as my heart starts to beat faster. Harry. Wants to have a party. With me. Only me. TONIGHT!? I can hardly believe what I’m reading, my hands shaking so bad that I can barely text back

To: Harry <3  
Time: 4:32

ya sounds great! i should be off in about…20 more minutes so u can just meet me at my house if you want

Oh shit…holy shit. He’s going to be waiting for me at my house now. I hope he doesn’t think that this is a date, I mean I wouldn’t mind if it was, but…yeah.

From: Harry <3  
Time: 4:44pm

works for me :) heading to liam’s right now to pick up the pizza, i remembered that you liked cheese! haha lol, well i’ll see you in a little bit lou bear ;)  
I think this is a date. 

I have a date with Harry Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deciding if I want to post any more chapters today...
> 
> *I'm obsessed with Edgar Allen Poe btw*


	6. There is Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure Louis's date with Harry didn't turn out the way he plained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap is gonna happen nowwwww!

Once the clock hits 5:00, I quickly lock up the store, grabbing my stuff before walking towards my house. My teeth chattering slightly as the brisk sea air crashes against my body. I feel horrible when I accidentally bump into someone without saying ‘I’m sorry’. My mind is in the clouds. Clouds that cover completely over Harry. 

I make the bed around the corner towards my house, my heart literally stopping when I see Harry just standing there, holding 2 large pizzas in his arms. At this very moment, I swear that this is one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen in my life. Not even anywhere coming close to joking. 

Thoughts course through my mind, cursing to myself under my breath. I wish I wasn’t so socially awkward. I had such a wrapped up life, I’ve never had the chance to meet people that I haven’t met before. The bad thing is, I slip into this shell that isn’t anything that I’m usually like. It especially happens when Harry is around. 

He waves to me once I walk up my step way to the front door, the smell of pizza wafting the air as I walk up next to him, the mixture of his cologne driving me senses crazy.

“I hope you weren’t waiting here for too long” I say before reaching into my back pocket to grab the keys for the house, my heart fluttering as my arm grazes over Harry’s gently. 

“Nah, I wouldn’t say more than 5 minutes” once I turn the key, I quickly push open the door, holding it open for him while he walks in, wide enough that the pizzas boxes to fit through. 

“Mighty chilly out today, hasn’t been this cold in a while” shivering as I slip off my jacket, hanging it on the small coat rack by the door.

“I actually think it was quite nice out” he chuckles, setting the pizzas down on the kitchen table. That’s when I notice that he doesn’t have a jacket on, also not really thick looking clothes. 

“You know, that’s a sign of a full moon, I’ve heard some of the…crazy woman talk about when they walk into the book store” A slightly confused look comes over, his body tensing up, almost becoming ridged. I push it towards the back of the mind, letting it truly slip to what he is wearing.

Harry is wearing a Pink Floyd band T-shirt, so so so tight skinny jeans that almost look painted on and really old looking Converse. Compared to me, I look drab. I’m dressed in a plain baby blue shirt with old, tattered jeans and a pair of old TOMS. My mind thinks about all the clothes that he must have…wondering if I’ll ever go into his house…which would mean I would be in his bedroom…where his bed is…where he-

“Where do you keep the plates?” The sound of Harry’s voice breaks me out of my day dream, popping his head out of the kitchen door way, a perfect curl falling down over his eye. 

“First cabinet on the right” I sneak up to him and brush the curl away, watching as his emerald green eyes sparkle, the setting sunlight hitting them perfectly.   
He smiles a toothy grin, “You go find a movie, we're eating in the living room.”

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

2 pizzas and 3 movies later, we lay sprawled on my couch, letting out small giggles after getting into tickle wars with each other (which I clearly enjoyed). Soon, I’m lying on top of Harry, his arms wrapped around my waist and my head tucked in between the crook of his neck. I slip in and out of consciousness as he strokes my hair, whispering soft nothings in my ear. 

“Mmm…Haz?” my voice is barely a whisper, slowly letting my eyes drift open to look up at him.

“What is it Lou?” he looks back down at me, a small smile pressed against his lips, his fingers over my forehead softly.

“Sing me a song…any song…”

“A song? Louis…I’m not that good of a singer, trust me…” I feel horrible as his voice wavers in the lack of self-confidence. 

“Please…please just do it for me….just this once.”

"Ok…acum ei timp la spune bine noapte…Bine noapte dormi strâmt….Acum cele soare se transformă afară lui lumina…Bine noapte dormi strâmtVis dulce vise pentru mă…Vis dulce vise pentru tu…Închide dumneavoastră ochi și voi închide mina…Bine noapte dormi strâmt…Acum cele luna începe la străluci…Bine noapte dormi strâmt…goodnight” his voice ends soft, but strong. I can feel…feel the music, lyrics flow out with every word…soon, I’m fast asleep.

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

I wake up when I hear loud, crashing noises. Strange. Letting out a groan, I rub my eyes to wake myself up. Everything still hazy, my body craving to go back to sleep, but somehow in my gut, I can tell that something is really wrong. 

“Harry…where are you?” I call out, my voice deeper from sleep, finding that my body is still mostly half asleep.   
When he doesn’t answer, I sit up on the couch, looking around I see a blurry mass trying to make its way towards the front door, groaning and moaning noises following after it. Standing up quickly, I take any path to get closer to the object; finally I’m close enough to tell what it is. It’s Harry. 

“Holy fucking shit Harry! Are you ok!?”   
Worry is the only thing passing through my mind at this very moment. I’m almost close to reaching him when a sudden growl stops me in my tracks.

“GET. LIAM.” I can barely understand him; his body is lashing all over the place. I just nod and run over to his phone on the small table in my entryway, unlocking the phone and selecting Liam’s contact.

I don’t know what to do. My body is shaking. Soon after I dial Liam’s number I hear my front door slam shut. Pacing around the front hall way, chewing on my bottom lip so hard that it starts to bleed, I let out a sigh of relief when Liam answers. I tell him what’s going on about Harry, the only words he says is “I’ll be right over” before quickly hanging up. 

It feels like hours until I hear something. Something that is…too familiar. Something I was taught my whole life to hate. I sling my front door open and when I witness makes me fall to my knees. 

A dog…but it’s not a dog. Something more….powerful…dangerous than that. A creature…a kind I am supposed to hate. The color of its fur is exactly the same as Harry’s hair. Its head tilted to the blazing full moon, letting out the loudest howl…its warning call. My senses riveted. Vampire blood pumping. I feel the fangs that I’ve hid for almost a year slip down. This isn’t good. It’s Harry. And Harry is….

“A werewolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU THINK I SHOULD KEEP GOING WITH THIS FANFICTION! :D
> 
> "…acum ei timp la spune bine noapte…Bine noapte dormi strâmt….Acum cele soare se transformă afară lui lumina…Bine noapte dormi strâmtVis dulce vise pentru mă…Vis dulce vise pentru tu…Închide dumneavoastră ochi și voi închide mina…Bine noapte dormi strâmt…Acum cele luna începe la străluci…Bine noapte dormi strâmt…goodnight” a little bit from the song Good Night by The Beatles in Gaelic


	7. I'm Not The One Who'll Give You Everything You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up and a lot of crap goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed most of this while sitting in the car wash so it may or may not be reallllly bad 
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOYYYYYYYYYYY! :D

It feels like I’ve been in a coma for days. My body can hardly function. It’s a scary experience…it’s like you’re in a dream land that you can’t seem to wake up from. Figures of my childhood like my parents and grandparents…and they actually look happy. It never seemed like they never were.

My little sisters playing in the yard, spiny pink dresses with long blonde hair that almost looked like liquid gold, eyes of the most clearest blue it almost makes you feel like you’re looking out into the pure ocean, surrounding you and pulling you in some sort of way. Things…that bring a feeling I’ve missed and longed for the last few months and very much wish were still here.

My mother walks up to me with her glowing face, large smiling and sparkling blue eyes. Her mouth opens and begins to talk. I smile, waiting for her to truly say something. She’s speaking…her lips are moving…but…I can’t hear her. I say ‘Mom’ over and over against until I scream out her name, but it’s like she can’t hear me back. I fall to my knees, sobbing and shaking.

Suddenly my eyes burst open to see a fearful Niall standing in over me. My body jumps, going into shock. I sip up quickly but regrets it shortly after, rising my shaking hand up to cradle it, letting out small groans of pain.

“Oh Lou! Thank heavens that you’re alive! We’ve been discussing and even thinking about taking you to the hospital!”

I can’t comprehend what he is even saying. A feeling covering over me that forces me to just feel so tired. Almost calling…pleading my body back into my coma like sleep.

“How…how long has it been…s-since I was…you know” I cringe at the feeling of my sore, dry throat, craving and needing a cool glass of water.

I look up to see Niall scratching at his chin, noticing the slight bit of scruff growing (which he literally never lets happen).

“About 2 days. There was many times we thought that you were about to make up, but then you would say these…awkward words in some language. We gave up after a couple of hours.”

“Who is this ‘we’ you are talking about?” once I say that, a small blush forms over Niall’s cheeks which makes me let out a small sigh.

“Well um…Liam helped me watch over you for a while. At least during the time he wasn’t taking care of Harry, pour lad.”

Harry. Harry is a werewolf. Harry is the thing that I am living to hate.

“What does ‘An raibh mac tire’ mean?” Niall asks after a few seconds, breaking my mind away from the other topic.

“’An raibh mac tire’…I have no idea what that means! What language even is that?” of course I try my best to play dumb, chewing nervously on my bottom lip.

“I dunno, you tell me Louis. That’s basically one of the only words you would mumble or say. So I hate to ask you to even maybe understand what it is or its meaning” 

I only nod, now chewing harshly on my bottom lip. My mind is racing, I can’t even hear myself think and I suddenly feel like I’m going to puke, the room spinning around. 

“M-mind um…getting me some tea?” having to clear my scratchy throat, I look over at Niall who jumps up from the couch to head straight towards the kitchen.  
I need to calm down, I need to take deep breaths and stop replaying last night in my mind.

The image of Harry transforming into a werewolf brings a shudder through my body so bad that I have to grip the side of the couch for support. His eyes…those emerald eyes that first drawled me to have feelings for him, was filled with some sort of anger that makes the bit of your stomach lurch. 

My mom used to tell me stories that her father used to tell her, vampires going out and successfully killing a werewolf then bringing it back to the house and burning it. Once it was burned, the body had taken the last transformation back it its normal shape. A human being of some sort. 

Disgusting. Bile slowly rolling up my throat I know I can’t hold it in anymore.

I pass Niall on my way towards the bathroom, my hand safely covering over my lips as I slam the bathroom door shut, falling right to the ground.

“Naofa ag fuck, Tá mé dul go Ní mór a lán de cabhrú le.”

‡‡‡‡‡‡‡

Niall is pacing around the hallway when I open the door, a worried look crossed over his face. I stand there, watching as he mumbles to himself, hand running through his fading dyed blonde hair, obvious brown ruts becoming more able to see.

“Having fun there?”

He jumps once he hears my voice, a now, relived smile crossing over his perfect straight teeth.

“Louis! You’re ok!” Niall shouts out, leaning in to come closer, but by the look on my face, he keeps his distance.

A slight, not amused smirk is crossed over my face, my arms keeping my stable against the doorframe, “Is there any particular reason you’re pacing around my bathroom door Niall?”

“Well um…I was worried that you didn’t die or something” he mutters, looking down at his feet and shrugging.

I walk over slightly to pat his shoulder, feeling him wince under my touch. I make my way down the hall to the kitchen, smiling when I notice the cup of tea that Niall left on the counter, still steaming and warm. I hold it softly in my hands as Niall finally joins me in the kitchen, fiddling nervously with his hands.

“Spill” I say, taking a soft sip of my tea after blowing on it slightly.

“Ah…ah…what do you mean?” I snort at his comment, looking up and razing my eyebrows at him.

“You bugger, I can tell you’re so bloody nervous, so tell me or I’ll have to ask you to leave” I know I sound harsh, and maybe a little sassy, but I don’t like people hiding something from me. 

“It’s um…Harry. He wants to see you.”

I actually cringe. 

So hard that I bite down on my tongue.

Actually quite hard.

“Harry, why does Harry want to see me?” 

Niall shrugs, now leaning against the small kitchen table, watching my moments closely. 

“Tell him I don’t want to see him.”

“But-“

“I said no Niall!” I yell out loudly, I can already feel the vampire anger growing through my body.

“H-harry said it was urgent…” he barely whimpers out, backing a little away from me.

“I don’t get a fucking damn what Harry thinks! So tell him fucking no! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!” I scream, facing towards him with my eyes clenched, I can already feel my fangs trying to push through.

I stand in the middle of my kitchen, listening to Niall slam the door on his way out, before I completely break down and fall to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘An raibh mac tire’: Werewolf  
> “Naofa ag fuck, Tá mé dul go Ní mór a lán de cabhrú le”: Holy fuck, I’m going to need a lot of help


	8. But What I Mean Is That I'll Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's story of the night
> 
> *Harry's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel pretty pleased with this!

I’m just waiting for it to happen. I can feel it brewing inside of me. I could tell as I was taking the short walk from Liam’s pizza place back to Lou’s house. Tightening in my throat, my breathing slightly quickening.

I just thought it was because I was excited to have this date with Louis. I…I dunno, I feel a greater connection with him more than anyone else. Ever.

Itching at my neck nervously, I wait for Louis to come home from his work at the quaint little bookstore across from the even smaller bakery I work at. Suddenly, the feeling in the air change, I can tell that something is going to happen tonight.

The clouds casting over the heat-less cold sun, I can’t help but grind my teeth in hopes of not completely losing it on the spot. Chills flow through my body and I look back to see Louis walking down the small street, my heart already skipping a beat, butterflies fluttering around my stomach.

Dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans, I can see the light grey shirt peeking out from under his navy jumper, his soft, honey colored hair floating in the air surrounding us. His jumper complements his crystal blue eyes, so blue that you can almost see your reflection it in. So mesmerizing.

I blink my eyes, clearly spacing off and the only thing he does is give me a crinkle eyed smile. At that moment, I think I may or may not just fall down and die.

I tense up as soon as he brings up that tonight is a full moon. Well shit, I knew I felt it. I quickly change the topic, asking where the plates are for the pizza. It’s been such a long time (well, it’s felt like it) since I’ve had an attack, I totally lost all track of time.

As the night speeds on, I feel myself growing more and more comfortable around Louis. I feel like a normal person around him, just like I’ve always wanted and dreamed for.

When he asked me to sing, I knew I had no choice. I would do anything for him, truly and deeply. I used to sing songs for my mother; she was the only one who really ever seemed to care. My father thought it was just a worthless thing to do. 

Someday, I was going to be the pack leader off all the werewolves in the area, like most of my ancestors were. 

In the pit on my stomach, I knew I could never do that, or even try. 

That’s all my grandfather used to talk to me about when I was little, telling me tips and different ways I could prepare myself for that moment in time. He was fare, but my father was the one who pushed everything onto my shoulders.

***

Soon after Louis falls asleep, it hits me like a tidal wave. My whole body muscles tense up, I wouldn’t be too worried if I was alone, but Louis is lying fast asleep against me.

I manage to slip away from him, staggering towards the wall, groaning loudly, my body shaking so bad I couldn’t even move.

My breathing quickens so fast that I start to see black dots floating around. Everything seems to blur around me, I can hardly tell if I’m standing or if I’m on the ground. 

I can see a figure coming towards me, and it’s my worst fear. Louis. My mind slowly starts to comprehend the words he is yelling out at me. I can’t take the risk of hurting him. I would have to kill myself if I never hurt him.

Liam is the strongest person I know to handle me at the moment. I know that I wouldn’t hurt him. At least…I pray I wouldn’t ever hurt him.

The next stage is the transformation. When my body takes the stage in form from ‘human’ to ‘animal’ or ‘beast’. Subconsciously, I can’t feel my body making the complete process into the beast shape. I’m still me, but almost the opposite, wild animal side.

My body stops all of the control to my brain. All the pain and sadness I’ve ever felt in my life rushes thought me. It makes me want to scream out, itch at my skin until it bleeds. Because I need it out of my body.

Everything is so hard to explain. A person can hardly understand if personally haven’t experienced it front hand. Heart beating so fast, it feels like it’s just going to pop out of your body. Blood rushing everywhere so quickly, it just makes you sick, almost forcing you to throw up.

Just before the process is done, it almost taunts you. It lets you have one feeling before you black out. Usually it is my sister dying, something…so hurtful it hurts my mind so much. This time, it is Louis, and the sound of his bloodcurdling screams.

***

The next thing I know is feeling heat. Extreme heat. Like my skin is burning off of my body. I scream, opening my eyes to look around at my surrounds, and I’m in the tub in my bathroom. Reaching a shaky hand up, I push the sweaty curls away from my warm forehead.

Swallowing hard, I know I shouldn’t have tried to get up out of the tub. I hear the soft padding of feet walking into my room, the only source reaching to my small bathroom. I close my eyes for a second; I pray that it’s Louis.

“Hello Sleeping Beauty, look who’s finally up” the voice booms out, echoing around me.

Liam.

“I-is…he ok?” I need to know before going on with anything else.

Liam walks over to the sink, grabbing a small washcloth, dampening it slightly under the water before coming over to me, handing it to my outstretched, still shaking hand.

“Well…you both were tied on being passed out for the longest. But now you just won.”

“What in the hell do you mean by that?” my now dry, extremely husky voice boos out, pressing the washcloth gently on my forehead.

“You guys were out for days. Literally. Lou…Lou completely lost it, thrashing around, screaming out words in a different language. It was fucking creepy. On the other hand, you looked like you were head. Almost like a zombie. I carried you in here after…” he clears his throat before going on, “the whole…yeah. I hurried back to help Ni and Louis. After about 3 hours of that. He just passed out cold.” 

My heart stops beating. Everything becomes blurry again.

“I need to see him Liam. Right now-“

He stops be instantly before going on, “No, Harry. You need to regain your strength. Seriously. You look like death.” 

I ignore him, placing my shaky hands on both sides of the tub, using every ounce of any power that I had stored to push myself up. No use. I just slump back down, letting out a loud groan of pain.

“I told you. Now, stay put. I’m going to get you something to drink and maybe see if I have any power bars in my bag” he’s gone in a flash.

I cradle myself against the side of the tub closest to the wall, pulling my large legs up to my chest and I just begin to cry. I don’t want to lose Louis. I just found him. But…he could never love a monster. I’m a monster. Why… why couldn’t I just be a real person? I don’t want to live a life like this anymore.

Soon, I hear Liam coming backing into the room and I sit back up, wiping the warm tears away from my cheeks.

“Good news” are the words he first says, handing me a bottle of water, setting the power bar on the counter when I regret it.

I take a large gulp from the water, sighing instantly as I feel the cooling relief slip down my throat. 

“Louis is awake. But he’s currently puking his guys out in the bathroom. Niall is watching over him still, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, but only for a second. 

“I need to see him now.”

He gives me a stern look, sitting down on the toilet and faces towards me so he can look me straighter in the eyes.

“Listen to me Harry, I know we haven’t known each other for too long but I know for a fact you can’t possibly go see him right now. He’s in as bad of shape as you.”  
I throw my hands up in the air, letting out a large gasp of air, “I don’t give a flying fuck how ‘bad of shape’ I am right now! I almost lost the fucking love of my life! I NEED TO SEE HIM THIS VERY MOMENT!”

Liam only nods, standing up and taking the phone out of his pocket, quickly texting someone. I’d probably guess Niall. I truly wait the agonizing minutes before he receives the answer.

Once again, he clears his throat before reading this message out loud, “He’s out of the bathroom, Niall told him that you really need to see him and um…”  
This isn’t a good sign; I feel hot, salty tears rushing to my eyes, “What!? What was his answer!?”

“He…he doesn’t want to see you right now…and I don’t think ever again…”

That pushes me over the edge. I know my powers are still heightened from last night that propels me towards Liam. My hands shoot to his neck and I hold him up against the wall, squeezing harder as the anger grows inside of me.

“Give me one reason why the fuck not!”

He tries to talk, so I drop him hard to the ground, his hands reaching up and rubbing his neck, “Don’t you dare go see him!”

“Try and stop me.”

With that, I walk out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE CHAPTERS SOOOOON!


	9. I Can't Deny That I've Been Burning Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a flash back that might answer if he is truly in love with Harry or if he should never talk to him again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a filler chapter, but I hope it might add a little to the story
> 
> Translations in the end notes

I sob on my kitchen floor, holding my legs close to my chest. I haven’t cried this hard in a long time. Memories instantly flood through my mind. Some from my childhood and some from when I grew older. Giggling like crazy every time my mother would tell me I was going to get another little sibling (always turning out to be girls). I’ve always loved children and I probably always will.

The family picnics in our vast amount of yard was one of my favorite things as a child, kicking around the footie ball and just being a true family for once. But with the good memories came bad. Like the first time my father took me on a ‘hunt’.

A hunt is when a group of vampires go search for werewolf packs. That’s what my father did for a living, with his brothers, and my grandfather. It was their job. Basically the only way we could fend and live. 

I went on the eve of my 13th birthday. My mom fussing about, fixing the custom clothes she had made for me. This very moment is when my family can evaluate if I can become a werewolf hunter, and make the Iarrthóirfola name proud in the vampire communities.

The main was we had to wait until the sun was fully set. The only way we could go was if it was pitch black out. It was cold, a chilling cold that goes right through your body. We walked for hours, then my Uncle Fíochmhar stops, pointing at the map. We had reached a large, wooded area, and you can tell that people were camping here recently.

Soon after, a man that I’ve never seen before and my Uncle Diabhal carrying over a large, metal box that shimmers in the moonlight. When they open it, it is filled with every kind of gun I swear ever to be made. My body is in shock, I watch as my father grabs a large hand gun, puts a large amount of bullets into it before cocking the lever, ready for any chance to shoot. 

He reaches in one more times and this time grabs another gun, this time smaller than the other on in his hand. Looking it over closely, he takes the few steps in distance to hand it to me, my hand shaking as I take it from his grasp.

“Trodaí, seo Is é le haghaidh tú. Tú bhfuil go cúramach agus dhéanamh cinnte go riamh úsáid sé amháin le haghaidh éigeandálaí” I nod nervously at his words, he softly pats my shoulder before walking back to my uncles. 

The only thing we have to do now is wait. My grandfather actually goes off somewhere and falls asleep, typical. My cousins weren’t able to come tonight because this is for me. They all had their turns. I’m the last and youngest boy out in my family (well, not counting my mother’s side of the family). 

Uncle Fíochmhar is doing something quite strange, I find. He has almost an animal looking pelt of fur in his hands, and he’s fanning it around the area that is surrounding us. I later come to find out is that he’s luring the werewolf in. The fur still carries the sent, and for a werewolf, it’s easy to pick out.

And by god, it does. Walking with a limp I would say, comes towards is a man who looks like he hasn’t had a shower in weeks. Greasy, black colored hair covers his face, in which has a scar fading on the right side of his face. He’s been attacked before. My uncles and father find their places and gets their guns handy. As soon as the man comes closer, he knows instantly who we are. I can tell he wanted to run, but it was too late now.

“Voi putea niciodată ucide toate de ne!” the dark haired man screams out, that in almost a way sounds like a primal growl. I can also that it’s in a different language than the one we speak.

“Ná faoi meastachán ár n- chineál, An raibh mac tire An raibh mac tire scum!” and with that, my father points the gun at the man and quickly pulls the trigger.  
I watch wide eyed as the man seems to disappear and the bullet just flies through the air where he was a few seconds ago. The sound of my Uncle Diabhal in my direction but I can’t understand what he’s telling me. Suddenly, there is a dog running towards me, but it’s no normal dog. A werewolf. I’m going to be killed by a werewolf.

Then there is a gunshot and the werewolf lies dead on the forest floor. 

It takes my both to understand what happens, until I look at my hand holding the gun, a small puff of smoke coming from the barrel. I had shot him. 

“An- dea- post mo mac; tú beidh a dhéanamh le dea- eagrán a ár teaghlaigh. Ní raibh mé chomh bródúil as tú i mo shaol” this is the only time I had ever seen my father smile at me.

This is why it’s so wrong that I’m in love with Harry. He would leave me and hate me forever if he knew what I was. I had to spend most of my life having to learn how to kill something that is exactly like him. It makes my heart break to know that.

The sound of pounding on my front door breaks me from my trance.

“Niall! I told you to leave me the fuck alone!” I scream out, my body shaking so bad that my teeth are chattering.

The pounding doesn’t stop and I get even angrier. My vampire senses are driving me completely mad. They make everything seem worse than it already is, and it makes me actually cranky. Like someone after a really bad hangover. I guess the serum is starting to wear off. Fucking perfect.

As I stand up, I run my tongue over my sharpened teeth. I guess as I was having the flash back, they had fully come in. I look down at my arm and I see the perfect than I managed to get was fading slightly. Without my full vampire senses, I was able to tan. I found that it shot my confidence through the roof. I begin to crave the smooth texture and taste of blood. I began to panic, before remembering that I keep some up in the attic for just in case purposes. 

“Alright, whoever the fuck you are pounding at my door, calm the fuck down and hold on!”

Making my lazy way towards the door, I notice that Niall locked it on his way out. Kind, but it just makes me mad that he did that. I undo the lock (and almost breaking it in the process) before ripping open the door. A sudden douse of déjà vu flooding instantly through my body.

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fíochmhar Iarrthóirfola: Devlin Tomlinson  
> Diabhal Iarrthóirfola: Damion Tomlinson*  
> (made up characters just in purpose for the story)
> 
> “Trodaí, seo Is é le haghaidh tú. Tú bhfuil go cúramach agus dhéanamh cinnte go riamh úsáid sé amháin le haghaidh éigeandálaí”: Louis, this is for you. You have to be careful and make sure to never use it, only for emergencies
> 
> “Voi putea niciodată ucide toate de ne!”: You can never kill all of us! (Romanian)
> 
> “Ná faoi meastachán ár n- chineál, An raibh mac tire An raibh mac tire scum!”: Don’t under estimate our kind, werewolf scum!
> 
> “An- dea- post mo mac; tú beidh a dhéanamh le dea- eagrán a ár teaghlaigh. Ní raibh mé chomh bródúil as tú i mo shaol” Very good job my son; you will make a good edition to our family trade. I haven’t been so proud of you in my life.


	10. For All The Things I'll Never See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confronts Louis. 
> 
> What happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! 
> 
> I've been working on Within You Without You, a mystery One Shot and then there was really bad storms that f****ed up my computer
> 
> Sigh

We just stand there looking at each other for what feels like forever. And as we do, every little thing crosses my mind, but the number one thing is that how bad he looks. Usually he’s on his top best appearance, but now he has greasy hair, curls stuck to his forehead and the side of his cheeks. He looks like he’s been sweating like crazy, also in the same clothes from just before his attack.

Something with the way he looks triggers a memory that hits me like a ton of bricks. He looks just like…oh god. The man before he turned into a werewolf. The night I will always regret for the rest of my life. This makes my heart beat faster, a feeling making me want to just run out and escape.

“Can…I come in or something? Or am I…not allowed in your house anymore” Harry says with deep, raspy voice, and I say nothing back. I only move out of the door way so he can walk through, hoping that our arms won’t touch as he does. 

Instantly as he does, there is a really bad awkward tension swirling between us. Everything just feels, in a way wrong, an energy that cannot be explained. There’s not possible way of not noticing it, and the both of us can tell. I following Harry into my small living room area, Harry taking the couch and myself taking the bean bag across from it (that oddly enough, Niall bought me for my birthday).

We stare at each other for another few minutes, when I look into his eyes, I see the werewolf inside of him. The flecks of gold the same color as his animalistic eyes after he transformed into the inner beast he is. But somehow it gives me a feeling of safety, telling me that he will always protect me, from anything and maybe even himself. 

“First off, I want to tell you that I am truly, very sorry you had to…experience that. You don’t deserve to ever see me like that…the true animal I am. And…I can already tell you know who I am…a werewolf” his voice wavers slightly, taking a deep breath; I wait for him to start talking again, “It hurts me very dearly to know that you did. Liam…Liam wanted me to stay at home and rest but…I um…had to come here anyway.”

I watch as Harry reaches his shaking hand up to push the sweaty curls away from his forehead, I see the glistening tears running down his cheeks even from where I’m sitting. It hurts me to see him like this. He isn’t a beast. What am I saying…I never thought for once that he was a beast until now. God, what is happening to me? I love him. I will always love him. 

I stand up from the bead bag and slowly walks over to sit directly in front of him. Harry leans forward towards me and takes my smaller hands in his. I look up to meet his gaze and he looks directly into my eyes.

“Please don’t hate me Louis. Don’t hate me because I’m a monster. I need you. I need you in my life…you keep me going even when I don’t want to” he stops only for a second to let a small smile grow over his pink, plump lips, “You’re the apple to my pie, the peanut butter to my jelly, the love to my hate. You are me and I can see…we are one” by now the tears are streaming down his flushed cheeks like rain sliding down a window during a storm. 

Instinctively, I do something I told myself that I would never do. 

I pull my hands from his hold and place them gently on each sides of his face, easing them slowly towards mine while slipping into his lap. The kiss is chaste, soft, but with sparks and fireworks. It’s a better feeling than I ever expected it would be. That energy that was once swirling around us, now focused on heightening the intensity of the kiss. 

Harry stops crying as I pull away; I let my lips drift to his left cheek, kissing away the tears before repeating the same process on the other. I wrap my arms around his body and pull him closer to my chest, having his forehead touch where my heart is. I can feel his body shaking against my embrace, hoping it will help; I slowly start running my hands up and down his back.

“Please stop crying Harry…please. Everything is going to be ok now, I’m here…and I’m not going anywhere” I whisper in his ear as I try my best to calm him back down, even trying a slight rocking before resting my head on top of his. 

“L-love me…” Harry finally says, and I can’t help but letting my breath hitch, taking my bottom lip between my teeth and chewing on it roughly. 

To tell you the truth, I am extremely scared to be with Harry. What would happen if he found out I was a vampire? He could hurt me. He could call someone from his pack to hurt me, possibly even hurt my family. Even when I think that, I know he could never do that. I know he loves me truly, like I’ve hoped for the last 3 weeks. 

Another part of me is willing to take a chance with him, not matter the risk. 

“I really want to try this relationship with you Harry. I don’t care that you’re a werewolf, really. I’ve loved you since the first time I set eyes on you. Even though you think you have a flaw by being what you are, I’m able to look past that and love you. No matter what” I let out a loud squeak after talking when Harry pulls my body to his and kisses me again.

The same fireworks and spark come back from the previous kiss, but now even more intense. I find myself craving his touch, ‘HarryHarryHarry’, my mind races. My fingers go to his curly hair, sighing when I feel how greasy it is. 

“Harry, would you like to take a shower” my voice says sweetly once I pull away from the kiss.

He looks up into my eyes and nods; I can’t help but giggle when I watch a blush grow up his cheeks. I stand up from his lap and takes his hand in mine, looking at him as I pull him towards the hallway to my bathroom.

“Bathroom is right here, fresh towels should be hanging up on the rack by the light switch. I’ll find you some clothes until you go back home” while he stick his head in the bathroom to look it over, I stand on my tippy toes to wait and kiss him, but he turns his head right when I do so, giving me the only space to kiss his cheek.  
Before I can even try and think of kissing him again, he already has the bathroom door shut, and I can already hear the sound of running water. Shaking my head, I slowly take the short walk to my bedroom. 

***

I stand at my open closet, hands on my hips as I try to find any large enough for Harry. Since running away from home, I can tell that I’ve lost at least a little bit of weight; not eating the lavish meals cooked by my family chief (and not consumed as much blood). I grab my favorite purple jumper, which is way too big for me, but hopefully perfect for Harry.

Just as I’m searching for a pair of sweatpants, there is a slight knock at the side of my open bedroom door. I turn around and I feel my jaw instantly drop. Harry stands there like a Greek god, wet and glistening from the shower. I can’t help but let my eyes graze up and down his never ending body. He just stands there, letting me ogle over his flawless body.

I always noticed the tattoos littering over his arms since I first met him, and it really hasn’t crossed my mind until now. It’s a whole different story about the ones on his chest, stomach, and some peeking out from under the towel wrapped securely around his waist. 

A part of me just wants to run over to him and rip off the towel so I can just explore his body. Every inch of it. Harry breaks me from my trance by walking ever so slightly closer to me and I feel a red, hot tinge of a blush growing over my already flushed cheeks. 

I hand him the jumper before saying softly, “I…I was just looking for a pair of sweatpants. Boxers are in the first drawer on the right” I nod when he motions to the right place, opening it up and pulling out a pair of boxers (surprisingly not grabbing one of my tiny briefs).

Thankfully I find the sweatpants has Harry drops the towel and slips on the boxers, pulling the shirt over his head; I turn around to watch the everlasting muscles contract and uncontract. Gulping hard, I walk over to hand him the sweat pants; he winks at me just before taking them.

“Well um…I’m gonna make us some tea. You can go sit in the living room, if you want…” my voice falters as I say that but he just leans down to kiss my cheek.

“Of course Louis, I’m going to spend as much time with you as I can.

At that very moment, my heart explodes.

***

The rest of the night consists with stolen kisses, many cups of tea and cuddles under my favorite soft, blue blanket. I wake up early in the morning to have Harry’s head resting right where my heart is and a part of me wants this to happen every day until I die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions/prompts/suggestions  
> Message me on my Tumblr  
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I WOULD ENJOY IT! :D


	11. You Make Me Feel So Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is in pain after Harry hurts him before leaving to go see Louis.
> 
> What happens when he asks Niall to help him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY SOME NIAMMMMM! :D 
> 
> Liam P.O.V
> 
> Sorry if it ends quickly, but I didn't really know what else to say :/ sorry
> 
> I know it doens't say it in the story, but it is Niall's place where Liam ends up!

I let out a loud moan, my body still pressed up against Harry’s bathroom wall. My whole body hurts and a headache won’t stop pounding at my head. It hurts even to breath and I just pray that I didn’t break anything, after being dropped so hard to the ground. I can still feel Harry’s harsh grip around my neck, and to be honest, it still stings. 

Part of me wants to get up and just leave Harry’s house without ever looking back. But there is this little half that knows that I won’t be able to do that. I just graduated from Uni, and I came to Seascale for the effect of a small town. 

Having lived in London all through my schooling, I wanted to know what a small town experience would be. Working at the small pizza place and being able to walk around with a vehicle is definitely a new change for me. 

I am so angry for what Harry did to me though. Why would he try and choke me just to get to Louis? I completely understand that he was worried about him, but he acted almost…possessive when I wouldn’t let him go. And to top it off, he actually hurt me quite bad! I really don’t know what to do.

The crick in my neck makes me grown out loud, louder than I really expect. Damn, why did he have to hurt me so bad?! I’ll learn the next time not to get in the middle of Harry and Louis. My god, I really don’t want to get hurt like this again.

I can’t help but actually feel a little jealous…I haven’t been in a relationship Danielle, my girlfriend of almost 3 years. I had to break it off when I found myself…being attracted to men, more than I really had towards her by the end of our relationship. She was fine with it, and we’re still really close friends. 

The ground softly vibrates from an area close by me, making me grumble when I see my phone by the toilet, a quite a ways away from me. Great. It must have fallen out of my pocket after Harry dropped me. I try my best to reach over and grab it from the spot. Managing to do so, I unlock it (helping not to stare at the picture I had taken with Niall a few days ago as my background).

I notice that Niall is spamming my Facebook, Twitter, email and Instagram, anything you can really think of. The second thing I notice is that I must have actually passed out for a while, the time almost 2 hours later since I last checked it. After spamming all of my social media sights, he moves to text messages.

To: Me  
From: Cheeky Irish Lad ;P (don’t ask, that’s just the way Niall put it in my phone)  
Time: 4:40pm

li, is everything ok? u haven’t been answering me for a while. just wanna make sure that ur ok

To: Me  
From: Cheeky Irish Lad ;P  
Time: 4:41pm  
liam, im worried, like really worried. please answer me! love you!! XD

My heart skips beat when I read the last part of the text, even though I know that he was only meaning it in a friend way…of loving me. I feel like a little school girl, like the annoying ones when I went to secondary school. ‘Oh! He talked to me today!’ ‘He actually looked in my direction!’ ‘Why won’t he just love me!?’ girls like that.  
Niall’s has been making me blush like that since he had me come over to help with Louis. I hadn’t really ever talked to him, but I know for a fact that at least 3 times a week he comes to get a pizza, usually buying 4 or 5 larges. I always really wanted to talk to him…but I’m so shy around new people. Especially hot, sexy ones. 

When I was helping out with Louis, every few seconds I would look over at him and just flat out stare. Then sometimes I would look out the corner of my eyes and see that he was staring at me the same way I did to him. 

Really, I couldn’t help but melt into a puddle. He is a handsome lad…and I may or not be falling head over heels for him. I ogle over the fact for a little more time before deciding to find the strength to text him back.

To: Cheeky Irish Lad ;P  
From: Me  
Time: 4:48pm

Haz left a while ago. Laying in his bathroom hurt basically. Came you come help me? Please and thank you xx

I can feel my heart beating so fast when I finish the text. Holy shit. I really hope to God he doesn’t think I’m a freak because I asked him to come over. I feel so stupid. I need to relax, he’s my friend. Everything will be ok. But then I start to worry when he doesn’t answer after a minute or so. 

I give up and try to get up from the cold floor again, putting my hands on the ground next to me and I push with all the might I can to get up. Nothing. The sound of my phone vibrating is so unexpected that I lose my balance and fall back down. 

Once again, I unlock my phone with shaky hands; my eyes seem to bulge out of my head when I read the current text from Niall. 

To: Me  
From: Cheeky Irish Lad ;P

wat did harry do to you!? D: i’m fuckin’ pissed now! you just rest babe and i’ll be right over ;) stay where you are!

I instantly drop my phone on my leg, completely losing any part of feeling in my body at the moment. Niall is coming over. Niall is going to take care of me. NiallNiallNiall. My mind is racing, just knowing that Niall will be in the same room as me!

I stay put like he said, leaning my head back against the cool, tile wall behind me. The pain is starting to grow increasingly worse, and I really wish Niall would be here right now to help me. Man, I’m definitely going to feel this tomorrow. The sound of very loud, almost running footsteps suddenly echo through the tiny house, breaking me from my almost daze. 

“Liam! Liam where are you!? I can’t find the bloody bathroom!” Niall’s frantic voice booms out, and it makes me feel better to know that he is truly here now.  
“I-I’m at the end of the hallway Niall! T-through Harry’s bedroom!” I try my best to yell out, hearing my voice crack from being so dry, and I really crave ice cold water to help smooth the scratchy feeling.

I hope I said it loud enough for him to hear. I know that it didn’t come out as loud as I really hoped it would have. Soon, I hear footsteps in Harry’s small bedroom and I look up to see Niall facing towards the doorway of the bathroom. He hurries to me, getting down on his hands and knees in front of me. 

“Oh Liam…” I hear him faintly whisper before putting his arms around me and trying to help me up from the ground.

My slumps into his grasp, holding onto him tightly before suddenly everything turns black.  
***

I wake up when something startles me. Everything is so blurry when I open my eyes and I can’t hardly tell what room I’m in. Reaching my hands up, I rub at my eyes to bring myself out of my sleep filled mind. I blink a few more times before I look back around again.

‘What the hell is this place?’

Man U vs. Liverpool football game on the large television in front me of me. Tones of footie posters surrounding the falls and I’m pretty sure I have no idea what place this is. Beer bottles of the small coffee table placed in front of the old couch in which I am laying on.

Pushing myself up, I turn my head around to look at the small kitchen placed right off of the room in which I would say is the living room. Once more, the counter is filled with beer bottles and old Chinese cartons and familiar pizza boxes.

“Liam! You’re finally awake! Do ya want anything to eat love?” 

I know for a fact that is Niall’s voice. The loud sound of his voice booming out makes my head pound, looks like the nap didn’t take my headache away. 

“Where am I?” 

Niall’s only chuckles, walking over to sit on the side of the couch. Butterflies grow in my stomach once I notice that he’s only wearing a tight pair of Calvin Kline navy-blue boxers. My mouth starts to water as I scan my eyes up and down his body. I try my best not to let my body react to it, moving back farther on the couch. He moves in closer to me until he straddles my waist and I start to panic. 

“N-niall? W-what are you doing?”

He shushes me as he presses his lips roughly against mine, his fingers treading through my shaggy hair. Before I could even think of kissing him back, he pulls away. His light blue eyes sparkling in the dim light coming from the TV and everything just feels magical. 

“How about we get you something to eat, then…finish this” Niall runs his hand down my chest, stopping just before the crotch of my pain.

I nod quickly, chewing nervously on my bottom lip, “S-sounds good to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions/prompts/suggestions
> 
> Message me on my Tumblr  
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I WOULD ENJOY IT! :D


	12. And I've Got Nothing To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis starts his first day with his boyfriend Harry
> 
> What happens at the end when he almost does something to ruin it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THISSSSS!
> 
> I KNOW IT ISN'T THAT GOOD BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BEAR WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I drift away from sleep when I feel the warm sun peeking through my windows, the curtains holding back not very much of the heat. The light flooding through my small living room, everything feels normal until I notice that there is a large weight resting on my chest. 

That’s odd. I don’t remember falling asleep with something on my chest, the only thing it could be is a book I was probably reading the night before. It ends up happening most nights. Sometimes I bring home a book that I had looked over in the store, and most times, I very much enjoy them. 

I blink my eyes to break myself from my sleep filled haze, squinting when the sun overpowers my sensitive eyes. My body jumping slightly when I hear mumbles coming from somewhere as I try and get off the couch.

Harry. He must have fallen asleep with me on the couch. 

Giggling, I lean my chin down so it rests over Harry’s soft, frizzy head of hair. And once again, he lets out a slew of sleepy grumbles and groans. My heart literally bursts from how adorable his is when he’s sleepy. Such a shame that I have to wake him fully up, he looks so adorable when he’s sleeping. 

“Haz, wake up you, my chest will forever have a dent of your big head on it if you don’t get up soon” I whisper by his ear, my voice still extremely raspy from the short amount of sleep I’ve had. 

“’m tired though” Harry’s already deep voice comes out twice as low once he speaks, and in a funny kind of way, causes goosebumps to grow all over my body. 

“Please? For me. You’re fragile, tiny, little boyfriend in which you love so very, very much.” Once I say that, I can feel his large body shiver against mine, in which makes me bring my bottom lip in between my teeth. 

“Fine, but only this once. And trust me, the next time you won’t get off this easy” and with that, he pushes his lanky body off of mine. 

I watch closely as he struts behind the couch, before finding his place against the hallway wall, covering his mouth slightly when he lets out a small yawn. He looks so cute, almost like a little kitten. My little kitty. 

Rubbing at my eyes softly, I stand up and cross over the other side of the couch, and as I pass by him, I quickly press a light kiss on his cheek, pulling away before he do anything else back to me. Harry lets out a loud grumble and I he would have rather wanted a kiss on the lips.

Too bad for him that I’m a little tease in the morning. 

“You have morning breath love, we’ll have enough time for kisses later, trust me” I look over my shoulder after saying it, a sly, cheeky smile crossing over my face and I know that I’ve got him in my grasp. 

My cheeks tint with a blush when I see Harry staring wantingly and hungrily at my bum. Noticing that the only thing I have on right now are my skin tight navy blue boxers, hugging every part of my body like they were painted on me.

I really sometimes appreciate my arse. So plump and large, I would definitely say it is, or is one of my best assets to my body. Back at home, my parents and grandparents hated it; they said that it made me look to ‘feminine’. And now that I’m on my own without them, I’ve gotten tighter jeans and tighter boxers. 

By the way that Harry’s eyes are taking my body in, I can tell that I have him under my spell, that I’ve lulled him in. A smug feeling comes through my body and I know the right things to do to make myself even seem more irresistible.

“Like anything you see, hm?” I raise my voice up half an octave, and by the way that his eyes dilate, I know that was the ticket. Perfect.

The way Harry looks when he breaks from his lust filled trance, I can’t help but throw him a wink, turning around and heading towards the bathroom at the very end of the hallway. Making as much of an effort to swing my hips, tousling my bum from side to side, putting on another hit of my sensual ways. 

I never found myself as a sensual person, even though it comes of slightly (so I’ve been told) in my personality. My body has and never been as good as I wanted it to be. The height that I’ve been stuck at makes me seem so tiny than normal. All of the men in my family are so tall, and I’m just here being the shortest.

The problem I have most times is that I can never find pants that we short enough for me. When I was still living at home, my mother had everything specially tailored for me. But the only pants I had were sleek, good looking pants. No jeans whatsoever. So now my fashion is resorted to poorly looking rolled up pants. 

With being so short, I always show my weight more. When I was on a full, all-blood diet, I managed to keep my weight down without having to do very much exercise. Now with all the night calorie food, shanks and sweets that are a main part of my diet now, I’ve…seemed to gain some weight. 

I have a little belly. 

And truthfully, it makes me feel so self-conscious. 

Suddenly, I feel a large tug on my arm, pulling me into something. A hand is tilting my chin up into an instant passionate kiss. I manage to get my arm out of his grasp when Harry’s long, muscular arms find their way down to my waist, slinking around and pulling me in closer to his warm, half naked body. 

I mimic his actions back by wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers finding its way to caress his curls. I find myself holding back every muscle in my fingers from gripping too tightly.   
Everything after that goes so quick, I really don’t know what’s going on. Harry picks me up, his large arms gipping the back of my thighs that instantly wrap around his waist. He leads me down the hallway and back into my bedroom, our kiss managing not to break during that time.

My head feels fuzzy, my body feels warm.

I haven’t felt this good in a while, and the weird thing is, that it feels so right. Harry’s tongue exploring every part to my mouth, my teeth to the roof of my mouth, whilst his hands explore the bottom part to my body, my small belly to my toned, muscular thighs.

He sets me down on my unmade bed once his legs touch the end of it, our kiss breaking only for a second as he look down at me. I know that I have to look somewhat of a mess, panting from the lack of air from all of our kissing, my fringe already sticking to the sides of my face.

“My god…you are so beautiful…așa frumos…” 

With saying that, he basically jumps on top of me, causing a small squeak to come out of my mouth. His body feels so warm against mine, the bare skin of our chest rubbing as we continue to kiss. My hands moving down his toned chest, reaching the elastic of his boxers. 

Being the extremely cheeky person I am, I let my palm slide over his bulge in the front of his boxers. 

Holy shit.

He feels so huge, and it literally gives me goosebumps. Just the very thought of him inside of me drives my senses wild. 

But then, the worst thing that could happen, happens.

For some reason, Harry jerks my body from mine, almost whimpering as he slinks to the very end of my bed, pulling his legs into his chest. The only sound in the room is my deep breathing and Harry’s slight whimpers. I really don’t know how to react at the moment, pushing my fringe back into the right place. 

It feels like moments of time that passes from doing nothing. Adjusting myself in my boxers, I slink down the bed slowly, so hopefully I don’t scare Harry. His body shutters once I move behind him, my hand slightly reaching out to touch his back.

“H-harry…a-are you ok? D-do you need me to get something…?” 

He just shakes his head, not even saying a word to me. I watch as he puts his hands up to his face, before moving back to run through his now crazy, frizzy hair. Other than that, he doesn’t move. Not even an inch. 

“Please say something…I really hope I didn’t hurt you…I-i…I’m sorry” my voice cracks as I move father back as I talk. I totally understand if he would want his space from me at the moment.

I am truly surprised when he turns his body around and nuzzles his head into my chest, his large arms wrapping completely around my small body. My hand slowly reaches up to pet at his head, soft enough so I won’t hurt him again.

“I-it wasn’t your fault…I…I…I’ve just…never done something like…this before…” Harry mutters into my chest and I can’t stop myself from pulling him in closer to me.

“It’s ok Haz, I didn’t know…I didn’t mean to do something you weren’t confortable with and I promise we won’t do anything else that you don’t want to do.”

“R-really?” he asks before looking up at me, tears spreading through his light, green colored eyes. 

“Of course babe, I’m your boyfriend, and I want to make you feel happy, not feel bad…” I lean in to press a small kiss against the tip of his nose, an instantly smile coming over his lips.

“Thank you so much.” 

“It’s nothing, now…how about you take a nap, hm? It might make you feel better” and with that, I let him stretch up towards the head of my bed, not bothering to slip underneath the covers before slipping asleep. 

“Tú is iad dul go bheith an bás de dom, Harry” 

***

As Harry sleeps, I find myself watching him silently against the other side of the bed. The way that his chest moves up and down as he breaths softly, almost a slight sigh at the very end. Tilting my head to the side, I chew on my bottom lip to hold back from kissing him.

I didn’t want to wake him up.

To tell you the truth, I was actually quite scared to see what would happen if I woke him up.

I feel myself think back to when he was transforming into the werewolf, afraid that some of the rage during that moment causes, and it makes me scared. 

Then…I start thinking about what happen when he finds out that I’m a vampire. My mind starts racing, it starts getting bad. My fangs release, and I need blood.

I want Harry’s blood.

I NEED Harry’s blood.

It’s so easy to get it.

I could pick any place on his body and take it at this very moment.

A rage fills my body as I lean in close to his body, pushing the curls away from his neck. My fingertips running over the smooth skin located underneath it, and I lean my head down. 

My teeth graze over the skin teasingly and testing if Harry would wake up from the touch.

He doesn’t. 

Right as I’m about to bite down, I stop.

I can’t do this to him.

Because I’m in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “…așa frumos…” : So beautiful (Romanian)
> 
> “Tú is iad dul go bheith an bás de dom, Harry” : You’re going to be the death of me, Harry
> 
> If you have any questions/prompts/suggestions  
> Message me on my Tumblr
> 
> larrys-hippie-forever.tumblr.com
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I WOULD ENJOY IT! :D


End file.
